Innovative Design Labs (IDL) proposes to develop a low-power, low-cost, high compliance system for monitoring gait parameters indicative of increasing fall-risk. Falls are the leading cause of morbidity and mortality in older people, and fall-related injuries represent a significant burden to the patients, their families, caregivers an the society as a whole. Consequences of fall-related injuries, such as chronic pain and decreased mobility, contribute to prolonged hospital stays and institutionalization. The fear of fall-related injuries isolates the elderly, reducing their mobility and independence. This projects aims to develop a low-cost fall risk monitoring technology that is unobtrusive to the elderly patient. The primary focus of the physical and software design is to achieve a very high compliance and user satisfaction throughout daily, continual use. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: Falls are a leading cause of injury and accidental death in persons over the age of 65 years. The psychological impact of a fall or near fall often results in fear of falling, reducing their independence and activities of daily living (ADLs). By monitoring gait parameters with a small wearable sensor, falls can be prevented. A novel fall-risk monitoring device designed to ensure ease of use, comfort, and high compliance is proposed.